Yo Home To Bel-Air
Yo Home To Bel-Air '(known informally as "'The Fresh Prince Theme") is the theme song for The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. It is performed by Will Smith who stars in the show as a fictionalized version of himself. A full version played on the episodes when they original aired on television, but reruns only contain verses 1, 2, 3, 8 and 9 except for the pilot. About the song The lyrics are essentially the show's plot, mentioning about Will getting in trouble with guys on the basketball court and being sent to live with his aunt and uncle in Bel-Air by his mom in fear of Will's safety, where he is overwhelmed by the lavish lifestyle when he experiences thing such as flying first-class in an airplane and drinking orange juice out of champagne glasses. Full Lyrics Now, this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air In west Philadelphia born and raised On the playground was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school When a couple of guys who were up to no good Started making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared and said: “You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air?!” I begged and pleaded with her day after day But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket I put my Walkman on and said, “I might as well kick it!” First class, yo this is bad Drinkin’ orange juice out of a champagne glass Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like? Hmmmmm... this might be alright! But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat? I don't think so I'll see when I get there I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air! Well, the plane landed and when I came out There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out I ain't trying to get arrested yet, I just got here I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared I whistled for a cab and when it came near The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror If anything I could say that this cab was rare But I thought “Nah, forget it” - “Yo, homes to Bel-Air!” I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And I yelled to the cabbie “Yo homes, smell ya later!” I looked at my kingdom I was finally there To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air Trivia * The 2000 ''LeapFrog ''toy, Leap's Learning Band Jammin' Boombox's song, "Jazzy Jam", has a similar style to it, where the toy refers the song title to the performer DJ Jazzy Jeff's name. Category:Music